My Wish
by KathBell
Summary: Song-Fic- My Wish by the Rascal Flatts. Tony hears a song on the radio, but it was who requested it that made him smile. TATE. Papa Gibbs. Requested by Tiva24


_**My wish. **_

_**Authors note: Requested by 'tiva24'. Wow, it took ages to find a good way to put this story, trust me, I re-wrote it about 15 times! :) Italics = Tony's dream's or nightmares. **_

_**Summary: Tony hears a song on the radio, but it was who requested it that made him smile. **_

_**Pairings: Tate! (Tony and Kate) **_

_**Song: My wish by the Rascal Flatts! **_

_**Timing: Two weeks after Twilight. **_

_**Spoilers: Twilight.** _

Tony was asleep in his bed, but his dreams, or rather, nightmares, were anything but peaceful.

_The sound of the gun rippled through the air. _

_The final 'insult' on her lips. _

_The bullet in her head._

_Her blood on his face._

_Her lifeless eyes looking up to the sky. _

_Ari. _

Tony jolted up in his bed, cold with sweat and breathing heavily. He looked at the place Kate should have been. She wasn't there. He leaned against the wall and cried, for Kate, for himself, for lost love.

After 15 minutes, he had calmed down, but his life was in ruins. He got dressed, having no idea where he was going to go, but he still got dressed and went to his car. He turned on the radio and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and driving towards Gibbs' house. "And this song was requested by Kate Todd for Tony DiNozzo, I will always love you, whatever happens." Tony pulled over and stared at the radio. What the hell!

–

_**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
**__**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
**_

–

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and turned the song up. Nodding his head along with the music, he sighed at the thought of Kate. Then he became furious - had someone used Kate's name. He would kill them, his anger was soon fading as it turned to sadness.

–

_**But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

He smiled, but how did Kate request this?

–

_**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take**_

–

He would never forget Kate, never regret her either. Every mistake... It would take a few years to get them all written down. Kate had always teased him because of the mistakes he had made in front of her.

–

_**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

–

Maybe he should, move on. It was what Kate would want, after all. She loved him. He loved her. It couldn't be anymore simple.

–

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
**__**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

He closed his eyes and let a few tears escape. "I love you Kate."

_**This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big **_

–

He sighed as the song changed, and drove back into the road, and over to Gibbs' house. He stood at the door and waited until Gibbs answered it. Gibbs was annoyed at being woken up at 2am in the morning, but at one glance at his agent, his anger was soon demolished. "I loved her boss."

_**Authors note: Did you like? Please review! **_


End file.
